The Return of the knight class
by Ikutolover93
Summary: Two new girls and transferred to cross academy. one of the new firls manages to toss the school on its head. will thing return back to normal or not. Im woring ion the second chapter for this so it will take some time sense im in school


_Living in a world that is just an illusion, hidden from the sight of unwanted eyes. Some can see can see through this illusion most are children who's eyes hold in only innocents but as they get older very few keep this sight. Those who do are ether vampires, vampire hunters or in some rare cases humans that are not born into ether._

Nashi and Sayuri had just transferred to Cross Academy after hearing good and high ratings, they had only arrived two days ago and were to be placed in the sun dorm, but before they could start classes or get settled they had to meed with the head master to discuss the rules. Nashi and Sayuri walked toward the head masters office to meet with him for the first time sense they had arrived at she academy. Nashi stopped at the door to his office and was about to walk go in when she heard someone getting fussed at about something, with out a word from the two girls the door opened and Yuki and zero walked out. Zero looked at her with his gray eyes like he would do something.

"Come on Zero don't scare them off before they get started here. That would hurt my dad" Yuki said as she elbowed the boy in the ribs making him grunt in pain. Nashi cocked her eyebrow as she looked at the two.

"I doubt I could scare them out of this school, it would take a lot to do that" Nashi said as she walked into the head masters office and bowed to him in respect and looked him in the eyes. Sayuri followed Nashi's actions and bowed.

"Welcome to Cross Academy, I'm glad you had a safe arrival but there are some rules that need to be met by the day classes and that is do not go out past curfew unless its very important, or you have permission from me to be out wondering the grounds" Kaien Cross said as he looked at them carefully.

"That is understandable for the grounds are large and the animals that are here could attack us or for other reasons. I have also read the handbook rules and schedule that are to take place" Sayuri said to the head master, knowing that both have red the rules.

"The only thing that is left for us to do is to go and unpack out cloth, school uniforms and get ready to go to class tomorrow" Nashi said before the head master Cross could speak.

"That is good, you can go back to your dorm and get some rest" Kaien said with a smile as he watched the two girls heaving the room.

"Oh and head master it would look bad on you if you are wearing pajama bottoms with a school uniform topped with a green shawl and over sized lion bedroom shoes, when some one important came here" Nashi said as she turned her head letting her silver white hair flow around her as she looked at head masters face one more time before walking out the door before Togo Yaguri that was teaching ethics walked in and saw Kaiens face

"I told you, but you did not want to believe me" Toga said with a smirk on his face

"I know you sensed it" Kaien said and looked out the window in to the night sky with a serious face.

"Yes I have but there is no information about her in the archive so she was not born in to vampire hunter family but I can keep an eye on her" Toga said as the head master nodded.

Nashi smiled as she looked at the sky as they walked toward the day class dorms "this is better than home if you ask me to over abundant light that prevents us from seeing the night sky and the stars" Nashi said and looked at Sayuri who was silent.

"I have to agree with you on that" said a voice that belong to one of the night students stepped out in fount of them followed by another. one had blond hair and electric blue eyes and the other Burnt orange eyes and light orange hair.

"Why are you two out here are you not suppose to be in class" Nashi said looked at the two, her deep blue eyes scanned him showing no hint of fear.

"I heard that there were two transfer students and I could not pass up a chance to see what they looked like" Aido said with a grin as he approached them and put his arm around Sayuri like and her.

"Hanabusa, you don't need to be doing that your going to be in so much trouble with the dorm president and the head master" Akatsuki, Kain said in warning seeing the silver haired girl move from under his arm with out him noticing.

"If you do not mind let me go this is making me uncomfortable" Sayuri said as she tried to move away from him but with no luck.

"Aw come on don't be that way all I want to do is get to know you better" Aido said and leaned closer to Sayuri showing not intention of letting her go. Nashi balled up her fists in annoyance at his actions.

"She asked you to let her go" Nashi said before she pulled back before releasing her punch that connected with the side of his cheek sending him flying into tree causing it to crack slightly. Akatsuki stood there his mouth open as of he was going to warn Aido who was no longer in his reach. Once Nashi's punched landed it broke and fractured a few of the bones in her hand which could be heard braking on impact. Both boys looked at her in astonishment because from their point of view it was was like she was a vampire or a vampire hunter.

"Lets go Sayuri its late and I don't feel like being late to class tomorrow not mention falling asleep in class." she said helping her friend up who knew to duck. Nashi turned and looked at him with cold stare, both boys jumped like hell, for the first time on school grounds had a vampire shown fear to a human. The two boys watched them vanished in to the night.

"Aido, you broke her hand" Akatsuki said as he walked over to him and helped him up.

"What the hell is she, and I did not she broke it when she punched me" Aido said as he rubbed his cheek in pain.

"I have no clue but I by what I saw she is not a vampire hunter by birth or a vampire, the Kaname is not going to be happy about this" Akatsuki said as they headed back toward class.

Soon the two were in class again but Aido stood out because of the mark Nashi left on his cheek and jaw line. Kaname walked over his and looked at Aido with his brownish red eyes

"Well what happened to you? Usually you're all healed if you get hit but you are not so tell me what happened" Kaname said intrigued but this. Aido hung his head as he explained what had happened including every thing knowing that he as messed up majorly.

**Back at the Sun Dorm**

Sayuri had unpacked her stuff and was wrapping Nashi's hand that had begun to throb in pain, she wrapped it so that it was was tight but not to tight.

"Thank you Sayuri it will not take long for it to heal" Nashi said as the last wrap was tied. She got up and started to unpack her cloths and got ready for the morning classes.


End file.
